Honey Sweet
by Ltl. Ms. Sparrow
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts. She has been teaching Potions ever since Snape disappeared and only Dumbledore seems to know where he is. When Snape comes back, it seems he's not the only evil one now. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Introducing Professor Mikaels!

Title: Honey Sweet  
  
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts. She has been teaching Potions ever since Snape disappeared and only Dumbledore seems to know where he is. When Snape comes back, it seems he's not the only evil one now.  
  
Disclaimers: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sometimes I may wish I was, but I'm not *sob* any ways. J.K. Rowling owns the stuff! I only own the story line and Melita Mikaels so yeah you've heard this all before.  
  
Notes: So, on to the story! It's about halfway into their sixth year and Snape hasn't been there all year. The story might skip around from one point of view (POV) to another so just beware of that.  
  
Chapter One: Introducing Professor Mikaels!!  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Harry Potter woke up and was almost late for breakfast. He got dressed as quickly as he could and ran to the Great Hall sitting down heavily into a chair next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hello," he slurred, still half asleep.  
  
"Hi," Ron said distractedly reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Harry winced. Hermione was entirely too cheerful in the mornings. He began to pile some eggs onto his plate, then began to pick at them, to tired to eat anything. Finally he gave up trying to make his food look more appetizing and pushed his plate away from himself so he could lie his head on the table.  
  
"Better wake up soon," Ron said, still reading, "We have potions first."  
  
Harry groaned. "I. hate. Mikaels!" he said, his head in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I was excited when I saw no Snape, but now," Ron sighed putting down his Daily Prophet, "She's just as evil as he is!"  
  
"Well at least she doesn't have that unexplained loathing for Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron gaped at her. "Hermione! She has an unexplained loathing for anyone and everyone!" Ron told her.  
  
Hermione just shook her head looked through her schoolbooks.  
  
"Well, let's go so we can get a good seat in the back," Harry said rising.  
  
"Harry, you haven't eaten anything yet!" Hermione told him sternly.  
  
"I-I-I'm not hungry," Harry said failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
Hermione eyed him skeptically then the three of them walked out of the Great Hall to the dungeons.  
  
*** *Professor Mikaels' POV*  
  
Melita Mikaels gaped at Dumbledore. The news he had just given her was none to thrilling.  
  
"But. why is he coming back so soon? I can't leave here, Dumbledore! What will happen when he comes and finds me teaching his class? He won't stand for it, I tell you, he won't!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I am aware of the. rivalry between you two," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "but I assure you, you don't have to leave the castle. I will arrange for you both to continue teaching the class."  
  
Melita stared in shock. "But. but Dumbledore! We couldn't even stand being in the same house (A/N: Slytherin house), how do you expect to teach in the same classroom!" 'We'd have killed each other by the first week,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I am sure the two of you can act like responsible adults in front of your students," Dumbledore said.  
  
Melita scowled. She knew this was a lost argument. Dumbledore would have his way with this and wouldn't have it any other way if she wanted to stay in the castle.  
  
"Alright, Dumbledore, I'll prepare things for him to come back tomorrow," she said grudgingly.  
  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.  
  
Melita took this as her cue to leave and she rose from her seat and walked to the door.  
  
"Good day, Professor," she said leaving.  
  
"Good day." Dumbledore said when she's left, thoroughly amused, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
*** *In the Potions Dungeon*  
  
*Harry's point of view*  
  
Harry had his head on his table, nearly asleep. He was so tired. he could hardly keep his eyes open. so they closed. thus he didn't notice the shadow suddenly standing over him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and look groggily up at Professor Mikaels.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class, Potter," the Professor snapped, "fifteen points from Gryffindor and you will come in for detention tomorrow." She turned her back to him and went to the front of the room again.  
  
Harry glared sleepily at her back.  
  
"Now that Potter has been kind enough to join the world of the living, everyone get out your supplies and start on your coloring potions that we took notes on yesterday," she said sharply. Then she turned and sat at her desk taking things from certain drawers and rearranging things and emptying shelves.  
  
Harry tried to begin his potions, getting a spot next to Hermione so she could help him. He had just added the salamander skin when he heard muttering from Professor Mikaels.  
  
"That stupid, old, long nosed, greasy haired, arrogant, basta-"  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Harry's potion exploded at he accidentally added to much dragon-claw dust.  
  
"POTTER!" Mikaels yelled as half the class was covered in orange goop.  
  
Harry sputtered and coughed, being as it had covered him the most (head to foot in other words). Right before their eyes everyone who had at least a small speck of the potion on them began to change color.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" she screamed, "now everyone who has been touched with the potions come to my desk and I will give you the antidote!"  
  
Half the class walked up and waited in line to be changed to their original color. When it was Harry's turn, Mikaels cleaned the potion from him, but he continued to change colors.  
  
"You will stay the way you are until I decide to give you the antidote. It was your potion, so maybe you pay more attention in the future!" she snarled.  
  
"But, Professor!" Harry began.  
  
"Shut it, Potter! There are people behind you who need to be cured, now go back to you seat!" she snapped.  
  
"But-"  
  
"YOUR SEAT, POTTER!"  
  
Harry turned red (literally) and went to sit down turning purple, then blue.  
  
"I suddenly miss Snape."  
  
Okay, so there it is! Review!! Reviews are wonderful! Mikaels doesn't totally hate Harry. This was just one of his bad days. She doesn't favor anyone, so yeah. Just thought I would make that clear. Anyhoo! Review! Tell me what you think! 


	2. He's Back!

Chapter 2 He's Back!!  
  
*Melita's POV*  
  
Melita sat in the Potions dungeon grading homework. It was raining outside as it the clouds were determined to beat every building to the ground. She shuddered and looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened. A soaked figure in a cloak stood in the doorway. Melita was to shocked at the say anything. The figure didn't seem to see her as she sat at her desk still as a statue. He walked to the office and closed the door without saying anything or even looking around.  
  
Melita rose from her chair and went to the office. She silently opened the door and looked inside. Her eyebrows rose as far as they would go when she saw whom it was.  
  
Severus Snape had lowered his hood and was now taking off his cloak. The cloak hadn't done much good in the pouring rain and he was about to take off his shirt also.  
  
"Please spare my eyes and leave your shirt on, Snape," Melita drawled.  
  
Snape turned around sharply at her voice and his eyes bulged.  
  
"You?! What are you doing here?!" he snapped at her.  
  
"I've been teaching while you, oh so fearless hero, have been away," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I've been away on business for Dumbledore, so cut the crap," he snarled at her, glaring.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know you are back?" she said flatly.  
  
"Why does it matter to you? If you would kindly leave my office, I was about to change to go to see him!" he hissed.  
  
"You keep clothes in your office?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"My office is sometimes closer than my quarters! Out!" he pointed out the door.  
  
Melita didn't move. "Why are you back so early?" she demanded.  
  
"OUT, MIKAELS!" he shouted.  
  
She scowled at him, flipped him the finger, then turned and left, slamming the door. She turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the dungeon doorway, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I see Severus is back and has come to visit one of his most favored people," he said cheerfully.  
  
Melita scowled. "You said he would be returning tomorrow," she growled.  
  
"Ah, yes, an unfortunate mistake I see," he said his eyes twinkling.  
  
Melita's scowl deepened.  
  
Behind her the office door opened and Snape came out in fresh robes. He looked at Melita and then spotted Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore! I was about to come see you," he said.  
  
"Happened to come upon Mr. Longbottom in the halls. He seemed suddenly to be in a state of shock, so I came to see what happened," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.  
  
It was Snape's turn to scowl.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I'm sure you have things to report, so shall we go to my office?" he stood to the side of the doorway.  
  
"Alright," Snape, still scowling, walked to the door with a backward glance at Melita. She glared at him.  
  
"Take as long as you want!" she called as they left the room. Snape shot her one last glare as the door shut.  
  
With a huff, she sat down at her desk again and began to grade papers again. She didn't know how or when it happened, but she was in the middle of grading Draco Malfoy's essay on the uses of dragon blood, when she dozed off.  
  
She was walking in a black mist. She heard hooves galloping all around her, but she didn't see anything. The mist swirled looking like fingers reaching to grab her. Then she heard cold high laughter. She began to run. There was a light just ahead of her. The laughter got louder. Then she felt a sudden pain in her fore arm. She grasped it trying to run faster, but the mist was holding on to her, keeping her from moving. There was a flash of green light and-  
  
"Mikaels! MIKALES! Wake up damn it!"  
  
She was being shaken and suddenly her eyes popped open to see a man bending over her. It didn't really get into her head that it was really Snape bending over her, she just clung to his chest, shaking uncontrollably and she had somehow ended up on the floor. She continued to cling to Snape as if something was pulling her away.  
  
"Mikaels! Get a hold of yourself!" he growled.  
  
She didn't hear him. She just pulled him closer to herself, only hearing the malicious laughter in her head and trembling like mad.  
  
"Mikaels!" Snape repeated sounding slightly worried now.  
  
She finally cleared her mind of the laughter and looked up into his face. She saw frustration mingled with worry in his eyes. Her eyes were big with fright. They continued to stare at each other for a while. She couldn't help but feel rather comfortable...  
  
Wait... she suddenly realized she was practically lying in Snape's lap. He had his hand on her arms supporting her while her hands clung to his chest. With a sudden squeak of surprise she sat up pushing him slightly from her.  
  
"What are you doing, Snape!" she snapped.  
  
Snape glared. "I simply came in and saw you convulsing on the floor, so I tried to wake you."  
  
"Well, I'm fine now, so you can leave me alone," she said standing up and going to the desk.  
  
Snape stood also and walked to the other side of the desk.  
  
"Now that you have finally gotten in your right mind, I would like to discuss this insane plan of Dumbledore's about or teaching together," Snape said glaring at her.  
  
"Oh... yeah... that... well, I'll let you know I don't like it anymore than you do, so you can't go blaming about it!" she said sharply.  
  
"How are we going to work this out? It is originally my class so I think I should teach and you be an assistant or something like that," Snape said sourly.  
  
"I will be no such thing!" she demanded.  
  
"Either that, or you can sit in a little hole in the wall and disappear!" he snarled.  
  
"Why don't we be sensible and unselfish and make a schedule, smart one," she hissed glaring.  
  
Snape blinked.  
  
"Oh... right... then let's. let's start on a schedule..." he said bashfully.  
  
Melita smirked and looked through her papers again.  
  
"You work on one, and make sure it's fair. I have to grade these papers," she said concentrating on Draco Malfoy's essay she still need to finish grading.  
  
Snape just glared at her, then went into the office slamming the door.  
  
Melita growled, annoyed.  
  
"I hate him."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry if she seemed a bit to... faultless. I hate it when characters are like that and they're always better than the original character, so I tried not to make her like that. Well, Snape is back. What will the students think? Oh no! okay, I'm really bad at these ending author notes, but oh well. REVIEW! 


End file.
